


No Time To Die

by elysiandreams



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Love Triangles, Multi, Original Character(s), Sad, Sharing a Bed, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysiandreams/pseuds/elysiandreams
Summary: Rose Basset is a 29 year old woman who is moved to the Social Operations Squad after her excellent performance which was noticed by commanders in order to protect Eren Yeager and Historia Reiss. As the story unfolds, action, comfort and love will start to appear. But what will happen.This story is mainly gonna be in third point of view!
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Original Female Character(s), Levi/OC, Levi/Original Character, Levi/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. It begins

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Before I start this fan fiction I wanted to make sure that everyone knows here will be blood scenes, possible death scenes and other things that might trigger you! If you are uncomfortable with them please exit this story! Thank you!
> 
> Also if I don't explain the Rose's (original character) appearance throughout the story I will probably make her portfolio although I don't think It will be needed.

Today, the Survey Corps had returned successfully after an expedition, finding a lot of food resources not so far from the walls, with only a few deaths. The death of the cadets was really low with only a few, but they won't let that bring them down, they are trained like this. No matter how many people died, they would fight stronger, bigger so that the people who died wouldn't die in vain. Their deaths would be honored first when the walls were free from titans.

"Another mission, aced" Eren said as he sat down proudly in one of the cafeteria tables, having the tables eyes fixed on him. "By me" Mikasa continued as she took a bite of her bread. Everyone started laughing as Eren's face lit up in embarrassment. He slightly punched Mikasa's arm as he pouted. Jean laughed at Eren louder just to annoy him, and it worked, yet again they were about to fight that till Corporal Levi walked by and with just a death glare was able to shut them down in an instant. They continued their dinner. 

"By the way, did you hear, I think there's going to be a new member on our team" Connie talked. Everyone looked at him, clearly dumbfounded. "Seriously? You haven't heard? I heard that person is close to Hange, wouldn't that mean that they would know Captain Erwin and Levi too? " He continued and slowly everyone looked at the Captains table, wondering.

"I heard my name" They heard a bubbly voice, which made them flinch as they were already scared that Levi would hear them. "Hange you really need to stop doing that" Eren said in a trembling voice with his hand on his chest as he tried to calm down. Hange sat down next to them.

"Okay so, first of all those rumors are true, someone is going to join the Special Operations Squad. they're my friend, but they don't know either Levi or Erwin" She swung her hands obviously excited at this persons soon-to-be arrival. 

What they wondered was the fact that nobody knew their gender or name, except for Hange, making them wonder what game Hange was playing.

"Oi brats, clean this place up and go to bed, we have extra duties tomorrow" Levi said getting up and leaving to his office to do some paperwork.

"I don't get it, why does he always make us clean?" Eren growled in anger as he was cleaning the tables. "Be grateful it's not bathroom cleaning work" Jean said making everyone stop for a moment and make a face of disgust. Then they all started laughing because of the synchronisation they had. When they finished cleaning everyone made their way to their dorms and fell asleep.

As the morning came, the cadets made their way to training."Let's start easy with 10 laps around the field and then Levi was cut off by Hange's loud screaming "LEVIIIIIIIIIIIII" she screamed pulling a girl near to him. Everyone was confused. 

"Oh my god, does he have a girlfriend" Connie whispered to Sasha, which made them laugh quietly. Levi let out a big sigh and turned facing Hange and the woman next to her. "Is this her?" he asked looking at the woman in a cold expression. Hange nodded and then walked away waving at the girl.

"Today we have a new member to our team, Rose Basset" Levi said in a cold, sharp tone. Making her way so that everyone could see her, She placed her hands in the salute position and introduced herself. 

"My name is Rose Basset, I come from the Utopia of Wall Rose, I am a Grade A cadet, 47 total solo titans kill. I hope we will get along well in the future" she then bowed.

Making her way to her place in the cadets, she felt a bit downgraded, seeing that she was part of a team full of 18 year olds, with her being 10 years older than them. But she was sure they were great and didn't let herself be judging as this team was led by the humanities strongest, Levi Ackerman.

"Alright anyone wants to see how good Miss Basset is?"Levi suddenly said it, making everyone confused. He doesn't usually do this. Everyone who joins the team isn't just brought in without any fact that they are worth fighting for in order to protect Eren and Historia. Guessing by Levi's reaction, he must have accepted her only because of Hange's words. Hange might be a bit "crazy"but they would never bring someone untalented in Levi's Squad.

As everyone was caught off guard, thinking why Levi didn't check her out before accepting her, Levi said "Very well. Oi brat, stand forward" he looked at Rose as he walked to the cadets, signaling one of them to stand upfront and fight. Everyone was surprised, and scared of the tension because, as a matter of fact, Rose hadn't moved from her spot even though Levi had told her too.

Levi walked to her facing her. "Didn't I tell you to come forward?" he repeated himself in a very angry tone. Rose looked at him straight in the eyes, coldly, giving him the look he was giving her back to him. "If you must call me to stand in the front, you must respect me and call me by my name, not 'brat'. If you want me to respect you, you must respect me too"her words made everyone shocked, including the Corporal himself, but he didn't show it. 

He took off his jacket giving it to Armin to hold, bringing up his sleeves to his elbows, making it very obvious that he was going to fight her. "Let's see how well we will respect each other after this".


	2. The fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Rose introduces herself infant of her new team, Levi wants to see her traits. As no one decides to dare and fight with her, Levi challenges her into a fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope I made no mistakes and that you enjoy ! <3
> 
> I would recommend to play "Why'd You Only Call Me When You're High?" by Arctic Monkeys while reading this !

'Damn It' she thought, Rose stood there as she watched Corporal Levi folded his sleeves. For sure she was going to lose, but then something suddenly sparked in her mind. She took her jacket off as well, turning around, flashing a small smile at Sasha."Could you hold this for me? "Sasha nodded instantly, her eyes fixed on her as she took the jacket. 

Rose was really beautiful. Rose stood up front, facing Levi, taking a hair tie out of her pocket and tying her hair up. She rolled her sleeves up just like her Corporal and stood in a fighting position. Both of them, looking at each other in a rather death glare. The tension was really intense, the cadets were looking at them intensively. "I feel like one of them is going to die"Historia gulped and everyone nodded. Mikasa observed Rose's position, taken back. 

She could tell just by her posture that she would be a good fighter. Even though she hates Levi, she was quite invested in what he was going to do, this didn't look like an ordinary fight, it hadn't even started yet, but the tension looked like something that would be the climax of any other fights she has seen with Levi, including hers.

Levi waited for Rose to attack, as that is what most cadets do. But she didn't, she wait for Levi to strike her first. Levi threw a punch which Rose dodged. Without wasting time she quickly threw a punch at him which he dodged. Smirking, with the other hand she punched his stomach, he grabbed her hand, twisting it behind her back, throwing her on the ground. 

Without letting herself feel the hurt, she got up and did a hand stand behind him, placing her legs on his neck, tightening them around him, as she pull her body up. Levi, was shocked but amazed at her, no cadet got to touch his body, let alone face for more than a small, weak punch. She put on her weight, making Levi fall on the ground. 

"Not bad"he said. She smirked "But predictable"Levi had let her do her fun, so now it was his turn. He grabbed her arms and pushed her onto the ground as he landed on top of her. Grabbing her arm, he tossed her around and placed his knee on her back applying pressure on her. 

He got up letting her attack again. She got up, annoyed by her partial defeat and started to throw punches. As the punch was about to land in his face, he stopped it with his hand. He stopped both of her arms and placed his leg behind her, pushing her to the ground.

Wrapping his legs around her neck and pulling her arm, he started to strangle her, making her lose oxygen."How about that brat, see, you can't defeat me " he smirked as he saw her face turn red from the lack of air and pressure. He hit the ground with her other hand three times, signaling defeat. 

He twisted her arm which he was pulling, making her wince in pain. Letting go, he said "There you go, I wanted to hear you hurt". She got up and wiped the dust off her clothes. "We both knew you would win, sir"she exclaimed, going closer to his face. "But at least I got to do something nobody else has done to you. I touched your face" she ended the sentence in a cold tone. 

He grabbed her hair, pulling it, causing the hair tie to fall. "Watch your words cadet" he said in a monotone voice and then came closer to her ear "We'll see who touches who next time". They exchanged glares once again before going to take their jackets. "Go eat breakfast and then return to the Survey Corps normal training" and just like that, he left. Everyone looked at me "That was so cool!" Connie,Sasha and Jean yelled. "Please teach me how to be strong like you" Historia looked at her, inspired.

They took Rose to the cafeteria and introduced her to the place in general. "So you're 28? Damn you look like you could be our age" Jean said in a flirting tone. She turned around facing Mikasa "Mikasa, I'm your dorm mate, right?" Rose was worried, what if she were with some stranger, she would die from awkwardness. 

As much as she felt uncomfortable with people way younger than her, she couldn't deny that these guys were pretty mature. She was glad. Mikasa smiled at her "Yes don't worry, me, you, Sasha and Historia are in one dorm". For some reason she liked Mikasa's presence, she was quiet, honest and had a very good aura around her, it gave her a feeling that they would get along well.

"She's really good, where did you find her?" Levi said as he sipped his tea. Hange looked at him and whispered in his ear. "She's from the Underground". Underground. Levi stopped sipping his tea. "So when she said Utopia that was-" Hange looked at her food quietly and nodded. 

Levi started to think about her, not that he cared about her, but the fact that she was from the Underground, just like him, it already told him what half of her life was like, it told her attitude, the way she fought and talked. Everything made sense. That triggered something in him. His past, as much as he tries to forget it, in the end his past is the reason he sleeps so little. Even though he was used to seeing his loved ones die, he couldn't hide the fact that he would still hurt. He was indeed, broken. 

He got up and left his table without any word, ignoring Hange and Erwin that were talking to him. He walked to the table where Rose was sitting in. "Oi" he said in at a dead tone. Everyone looked at him, scared with the expression on his face. Rose however, wasn't scared. She got up and saluted him "Yes sir".

"Follow me".


	3. Underground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi finds out about Rose's background, making him find an interest in her and her capabilities.

Rose nodded, leaving the table as she followed her Corporal. He walked through the halls with her, in complete silence. She wondered 'Where am I going?'. They walked through the dorms, and they entered his office.

Rose thought that was it, but Levi opened his drawer taking some keys and leaving the room once again. As they walked, eyes were focused on them each time they passed someone.

Finally, Levi stopped as they arrived at the end of one of the many walls, opening the door with his keys. As he opened the door, Rose saw some stairs, wondering if it could be something underground. What scared her even more was Levi's face expression all this time. He was serious, well he was always, but this time, it was a scarier, cold, sharp one.

Clenching her fists, she followed him down those never-ending stairs which lead to a medium room with barely any light to give them a clear look. It gave both of them that feeling of that place that they never wanted to go back to.

Levi opened a cupboard taking a blindfold, handing it to her. "Put it on" he said clearly and continued "I'm not planning on going easy on you. So be prepared, I want to give you separate classes. To know your nature" he stopped and then looked at Rose straight in the eyes with his dead look, giving Rose a slight feeling of nervousness.

"I know where you're from, I'm sure you do know about me too. It's not like I would give two fucks about what would happen to you, I'm just curious how well you are and can be with a bit of discipline. What made them choose you and change your life, just like they did with me. Now put that on" he finished his small talk.

Rose nodded and put the blindfold on. She was guessing that this was going to be a test on him checking her reflexes. And she was right. Before she put on her blindfold, she took a close look at the room and remembered it, so she could take safe steps. Tightening the blindfold around her head, she got into a fighting position.

She breathed heavily, concentrating, he felt a step near her left food, which meant that he was taking a step with his right leg, making his punch come from her right. She bowed down and dodged his punch, but he quickly threw her another punch, hitting her. She quickly put her strength up and stood up. Concentrating, she waited for him to attack again.

But then suddenly he pushed her to the ground, choking you. She tried to remove them, but he was too strong. Levi thought she was giving up, but then suddenly she poked his eyes, tried to. He quickly dodged, but it caused him to let go of her neck.

Rose took the advantage and tried to hit him. but she failed as Levi kicked her on the stomach, flying her up and hitting her to the ground on the back with his elbow.

She growled in pain but also in annoyance, she knew she would lose, but she was mad at herself. "Get your ass up" Levi said taking off her blindfold rather aggressively.

She got up and looked down in disappoinment on herself. He looked at her rather disappointed. "You lack concentration. You need to think like your enemy and predict their moves in order to win. Stop trying to show yourself off, it's pathetic" He scoffed while dusting his clothes off "This place is so filthily".

Anger was building up her body. _'Who does he think he is?_ ' Rose thought. What gave him the right to mention her the place she grew up in, the memories that she would rather not recall. How did he think that she would be confident in fighting the humanities strongest soldier, blindfolded? She was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized he had left.

Levi hadn't exactly left though, as he was walking up the stairs. "Corporal?" she repeated herself over and over, trying to remain calm as she didn't see him anywhere. Being alone in a cold dark room made her think of a part of her life that haunts her so much. She fell on her knees, panicking.

She hugged her knees and closed her ears not hearing Levi's calling to her, not that she was ignoring him. The voices from that day were coming back to her.

\---------

_"Oliver, wake up, please wake up" she shook his body, crying loudly. "It's all your fault, kid, if you didn't steal that apple, your brother wouldn't get beaten to death" A couple of men said to 15 years old Rose as she was having her last moments with her brother who got beaten up. She was only hungry, she hadn't eaten food for days, she was going to pay for it later. Who would even listen to that excuse._

\----------

'It's all your fault' kept replaying in her head. "I'm sorry" she cried loudly, shaking as the face of her beaten, dead brother kept playing in her head. "Cadet get yourself together" That loud sentence made her snap back to reality.

She looked up, seeing Levi who was holding her, concerned. There she was, crying in front of her Corporal. He let go of her and helped her get up, trying to understand the situation. He didn't ask any questions and helped her up the stairs.

When they got back up, he let go of her "1 month of bathroom cleaning duty" he said. She looked at him shocked. "But sir" "I called your name a total of 10 times, and you didn't answer once. I don't care about what trauma you have or whatever, but that doesn't make you any special. Now go" She growled at him with her eyes and saluted him before making her way to the dorm. She took care of herself and got into bed.

"So are you planning on telling us what happened?" Mikasa said, her voice echoing from her bed.


	4. Laps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose wakes up late to training, causing her to get 130 laps to run, ordered by Levi. But something goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter was kinda like a filler so excuse my laziness to come up with anything interesting =-=. Also, sorry for not updating. I am still recovering from episode 8 <3
> 
> Warning : blood, fights
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

A couple of days passed, and nothing special happened. Rose would wake up, eat breakfast, train, sometimes do special training on her reflexes with Corporal Levi and then do her bathroom cleaning duties, eating dinner and heading to bed. She had also grown closer to the guys too. She quickly forgot about the age difference and treated them like friends her age. "And I never got to eat that meat because of the colossal titan" Sasha pouted as she told me the story of how Wall Rose got breached.

Rose started laughing at Sasha's story, it was funny how she was talking about the food and not what actually had happened, whatever the situation was, if food were there, she would automatically prioritize it. 

Even though she did that, you couldn't deny the amount of talent that woman had. Sasha is such a good soldier. She is also a mood maker. Who knows how sad the dorm would be without her. "I'll make sure you eat that meat, Sasha" Mikasa smiled as she looked at Sasha. Although Mikasa was a quiet person, her gratitude and love towards Sasha was obvious and adorable. 

Sasha jumped off her bead tearing up and jumped on Mikasa, hugging her and cuddling with her. "You have a reserved spot saved in Heaven, my dear Mikasa" Sasha actually cried. She loves food so much, it's so precious. Historia jumped on Rose, making her to flinch and started tickling her, causing her to laugh loudly, making everyone look at her, as how Rose had never laughed loudly, just a small smile or laugh. 

They looked at each other in silence and then trusted out laughing again, enjoying these small moments of happiness they could have in this life.

As the morning came, so did the training. Rose heard her name over and over again in a lot of tone, waking her up from her sleep. She knew who the person was right away. She rose up, her hair all messed up and turned around facing Hange who was right in front of her. "Why so loud in the morning?" Rose yawned as she stretched. "Girl, your training starts in 10 minutes, you missed breakfast. If I didn't come right now, you would've gotten your ass kicked by Levi". Rose flinched and started rushing to get ready. She luckily got ready quickly and started running to the training field.

The training had just started, and her arrival made everyone turn around, looking at her. As she was catching her breath and saw Levi looking at her, she quickly stood straight, saluting Levi. "I'm sorry sir for being late, I'm afraid my sleep schedule got messed up a bit and it caused me to sleep in. It will certainly not be repeated" Rose bowed after finishing her sentence. 

"130 laps" Levi said, waiting for her to oppose, as he had started to learn that she had some temper. 

But she didn't, she saluted, and shouted 'Yes Sir' as she started to do her laps, she continued and continued as the day passed. After a while, Levi went to check on her and saw that she was still running fast as if it was her first lap. Her condition for running was amazing, even Levi was shocked. "I can tell why Hange chose her now, she's good at fighting and has the posture for it. I heard she passed all the soldiers that graduated with us within a week. She's really something, Levi, It reminds me of you" Erwin talked to Levi as they both looked at her running. 

It drove Levi insane. For no reason, he felt so flustered when he saw her, and couldn't bare but to feel bad too. Being from the underground isn't something to be exactly proud of. What it drove him even crazier was the fact that he wanted to know how she got up here. He wanted to ask Erwin about her past, but that would cause Erwin to think about unnecessary things, and it was wrong to do it as well. 

"I'm surprised you still haven't asked about her past. I mean, you're quite similar. I'm sure you noticed it too" Erwin turned around facing Levi. Levi answered to him "I am, but it feels wrong to barge into someone's personal life, no matter how similar to me they deserve respect". Levi's words to Erwin made him change his mind fully as well. 

He turned and saw Rose finished her, now known from the audience watching her, last lap. She stopped and then turned around, looking at Levi. Their eyes met, which made Levi walk to her. Everyone was curious what he was going to do to her, He could ask her for another 130 laps, but would she be able to take it? 

"Levi I finished 130 laps as you sa-" Rose got cut off by Levi's kick to her stomach, causing her to fall on the ground. He squated down grabbing her by her collar pulling her close to his face. 

"What?Levi? Did you just call me Levi?" He growled at her angrily. She was so tired she had forgotten to address him as 'sir' or 'corporal'. He got up only to swing another kick to her face, causing her to cough blood. 

Levi hated that more than anything. Dirty things. "Oi you got my training ground all dirty now". He kicked her stomach. She tried to shield herself but was too weak. She mumbled something which he didn't hear. Once again, he got on her level, only to pull her by the hair, bringing his ear to her mouth. "Repeat that for me again, will you?" he tightened his grip, causing her to wince loudly. 

"You're insane!" She yelled, causing everyone to gasp. At this point everyone thought she would be beaten to death. "Maybe I am" He said, coldly, and then smashed her head to the ground. He got up, dusting off his uniform, and as he walked away, cadets ran to her.

"Rose, wake up" "Oi, Rose, rose" Levi walked away making his way to eat his lunch until he heard a yell.

**_"Guys, I don't think she's breathing!"_ **


	5. Nurse's office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose get's sent to the nurse after her fight with Levi, with later being sent to his office for work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warning : blood!

"Guys, I don't think she's breathing!" He froze. He couldn't have done that. He knows his boundaries. Levi turned around and saw people surrounding her. "Fuck" he scoffed as he ran to them. As the cadets saw him come, they moved away. 

Looking at her body, which was bleeding, he said "Call Hange and the medic team? Now" his low voice was enough for nearly all of the cadets to run towards the nurses. He examined her body and checked her pulse. Thankfully, she was still breathing, but not enough. "Fuck" he scoffed again, causing everyone to look at him, confused. Levi stood up and picked Rose up, running to the medic. Thankfully, they met halfway. 

Levi's eyes met with Hange's terrified look that they had on her face. He felt sorry for a split second and put her down and let the medic team take her. Hange glared at him "We will talk about this later". Levi stood there, he felt like the bad guy, and he was. He told her to do so many laps without stopping only to beat her up into a plump. As Levi was about to go in, he heard his name being yelled. 

He turned around to find the owner only to see Mikasa throwing a punch. He dodged the punch, but she still screamed at him. He let her scream, it was in fact the right thing to do. He deserved it.

Quickly, not long after Mikasa was yelling at Levi, Armin and Eren came running calming her down. They waited a few hours for the medic team to take care of. Levi's mind was racing. What if they took him to the court? What if he were ripped off his post? "Oi, Levi" Levi heard Hange's voice and clipped back to reality, standing up. He walked past Hange and went to the room to check his Cadet. She was sleeping so peacefully. 

He sat next to her bed, placing his elbows on his knees while resting his head on his hands. How could he have done something so foolish of him. Hange walked in, sitting next to him. "Stop being so rough on her just because she's like you. Unlike you, pain isn't what disciplines her. For fucks sake, Levi, will you take a break, she's only trying to adapt" they said, worried about Rose.

Levi looked at them, trying to examine their feelings towards Rose. "Do you perhaps like Rose?" That question made Hange stand up in panic. "Why so suddenly...well, yeah we used to date, so of course I care about her" Hange looked down. Levi stood up and messed Hange's hair while shaking his head in disappointment. He hadn't seen Hange's soft side for a long time, well, minus Sawneys and Beans death. 

As they were talking, Rose woke up, feeling dizzy. She met Hange's eyes, let out a soft smile and then met with Levi's and they turned into serious ones in a matter of seconds."Hold on I'll call the doctors" Hange rushed outside. Silence. Nothing but silence between the two souls in that room. Levi opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the loud doors opening making him side a bit away from the door. The doctors rushed in to check on Rose. 

But then suddenly Rose got up, taking away the things they had out on her. "I'm fine, I was just tired from the laps, and I disrespected my Corporal by calling him by his first name. I deserved that beating, so please don't punish him, I personally don't want him punished" Rose talked firmly, making everyone believe in her. Still, they gave her some medications, but they let her excuse herself. 

As she walked outside the doctor's room, she saw her friends waiting for her. Sasha was going to jump on her to hug her, but, thankfully, Historia pulled her away. "Are you okay?" Jean asked, worried for the girl. Rose pat his head to assure him she's okay, but that only made him blush and cause everyone to laugh at him.

"I gotta do some bathroom duties" Rose smiled sadly, but then was met with a similar gaze by her friends. She gasped. "Yes, we cleaned the bathrooms while you were sleeping" Connie said whipping a fake tear. Rose was on the verge of tears, she had never had this many people care about her to the point where they would do her duties for her. 

"Oi brat" she heard that cold voice that made shivers go down her spine every time she heard it. Turning around, she faced Levi, who was looking at her with those same, cold eyes without a single drop of remorse in them. "I need you to help me with some documents in my office,. Come after you change those dirty clothes" He ordered and then walked away. 

'I should kill him there while I'm at it' Rose thought. Sighing, she said goodbye to her friends and made her way to her bedroom where she took a shower, cleaning all the blood in her body, then putting some new bandages and fresh clothes on. Well, her uniform, but cleaned. Fixing everything on her and making it all on line, she made her way to Levi's office, she knocked three times, then heard his voice.

"Who is it?" yes, that scary voice. "Rose Basset, sir. You asked for me" she replied, waiting for his confirmation, going in once he did. She closed the door behind her and walked all the way to the front of his desk. Levi looked at her throughly before getting up and going to his bookshelf and grabbing an old book called "The Underground: A life of fear". 

He handed her the book, holding the book in her palm while looking right through her eyes. "Sit down and read it. You are free to go once you finish it all" He sat down in his chair by his desk and continued his work. Rose stood there, shocked as she looked at the book. It was so thick, at least 600 pages thick. Flipping through she saw more text than images too. In other words, she was pretty fucked. 

"Why? Do you want to do some training instead of this?" Levi smirked as he asked her a question, still looking at his paperwork. "No sir" she saluted and sat down on one of the two couches that were in front of Levi's desk, with a coffee table in between them. They sat there, minding their task, without any words. Complete silence, as if they were strangers to each other.

After a while, Levi got up, on his way to make himself some black tea when he noticed her on the couch, sleeping. He walked near her, looking down and analyzing her sleeping face. He took the book of her hands, placing it on the table facing down so she wouldn't lose her page. He looked at her, getting closer and closer to her face. 

Carefully, he placed her on a lie position in his couch. He touched her skin, checking her temperature, which was quite cold. So being who he is, he walked into his bedroom, taking his blanket and wondering if he should cover her with it. 

He stood there for a few moments and then just threw the blanket on her without fixing it and sat down. _**"That little brat"**_ he chuckled really quietly.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up to Levi's office was a surprise, but a bigger one awaits the Survey Corps as Commander Erwin is in trouble and needs immediate help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For people who don't know what signal flames mean !
> 
> Red - spotted. (Used in order for the squad to avoid the Titans)  
> Black - Titan spotted.  
> Purple - An emergency of some kind. (Someone is grabbed, etc.)  
> Blue - An order to retreat.  
> Green - Change direction of the formation: Fired by the commander in one direction to indicate a change in the direction, and then repeated by the relay soldiers.  
> Yellow - This lets everyone know that the mission has been terminated, be it successfully or failed.

Rose woke up, only to see herself in Levi's office. She slapped her mouth and realized where she was. She slept in Levi's office. Looking round, she analyzed the room, trying to find Levi. Surprised, she saw Levi sleeping peacefully on his chair. People say he sleeps two to three hours a day, so, catching Levi sleeping was in fact a rare view. 

Rose got up from the couch, looking at Levi's jacket he had covered her with. Being a good person, she walked up to him deciding to return the favor and cover him with his jacket. 

She placed the jacket on him, but it caused him to wake up, and, well, being woken up by someone wasn't really his cup of tea. He grabbed her arm instantly and twisted her hand. 

Rose winced in pain and yelled "Let me go, for fucks sake! I just wanted to cover you because you were sleeping!". Levi let go of her, slightly flustered. He got up and wore his jacket, with his eyes driving to her direction who was looking at her hand, clearly hurting.

Levi walked to her and took her hand, twisting it back. Rose winced in pain, hitting him on the head with her injured hand, causing her to hurt even more. 

Levi looked at her, pissed, "This is what you get for hitting me, brat. Now get out of my office before I twist your ankles" Levi sighed, signaling her to go out. She saluted him, heading out. She threw air punches expressing how much she hated him. Walking to her dorm to change, she saw Hange. 

She wanted to speak to them, but then she saw the expression on their face. It was somehow fear, sadness and anger all in one. She turned their head after a few seconds and saw them going to Levi's office. 

'Something must be going on. Could Wall Rose had fallen again? It's not possible though, Eren sealed it'. Rose thought as she walked to her dorm. 

She opened the door and looked at Historia, Mikasa and Sasha who were sitting on the lower bunk beds with all their gear on. All their eyes were fixed on Rose when she came in. Mikasa stood up handing Rose all the gear. 

"Rose Thank God you're here, we have an emergency mission outside the walls. We don't know what's going on, I think they will explain it to us in a bit". Rose nodded in agreement and wore the gear. 

Not soon after she got ready, Armin knocked on the door then opened it saying "Guys they're asking for us at the meeting base, we're going to be having the mission explained and stuff". All the girls immediately got up and walked to the meeting base. The name says it all, it's a big room where they explain the plans for expeditions, missions or, in this case, emergency missions.

Everyone was whispering to each other, wondering what was going on, but as soon as Corporal Levi entered, the room was all quiet. "Good morning, cadets, I'm sure you're as surprised as we are for the current situation that we are in right now. As we know, yesterday a team led by Commander Erwin was sent to Wall Maria for a mission. Unfortunately, half of the team has reportedly either died or gone missing as they were attacked by 13 abnormal titans." The hall all gasped. Walking into that would be just a suicide group plan. 

Rose on the other hand was worried, her friends from her old team were part of Erwin's team. Could they have died? Rose clenched her fingernails on her hand tightly. Levi slammed his hand on the podium, and everyone was quiet again. And so he continued. "Commander Erwin's remaining team is currently hiding in an abandoned castle in Wall Maria, and he had sent a couple of Cadets to inform us, but only 2 made it here, giving us all the information. Our mission is to help Commander Erwin's team, kill the abnormal titans and return with minimal injuries". 

To reduce as much time as possible, Levi ordered Squad Leaders to explain the plan of positions to their teams. Levi walked down to his team. He threw the paper on the table, placing his hands on the corners of the table, leaning in as he looked at his team. 

"As you can see, our team will be in the middle because we are the strongest ones and have Yeager and Reiss. I will be leading and behind me will be Armin. On the right side we will have Jean and Mikasa and on the left we will have Connie and Sasha, In the middle obviously Eren and Historia and in the back there will be Rose" we all nodded in agreement. 

Strangely, Levi locked eyes with me. I gave him a questionable look and then looked away. After an hour, everyone was ready.

We took our horses, medic, food, supplies, everything else and got into our positions, so did the other teams. We transported the horses down the wall and then started riding them, carefully going into position. We rode our horses for about 20 minutes and then saw a black signal flare shoot near us. Levi looked at Armin nodding. Armin nodded back, taking a green Signal flare and shooting it, slowly we changed our position. 

Peaceful riding passed for about another 10 minutes, then Sasha turned to Connie saying "I heard something" She then focused and felt the steps of a titan and yelled for Levi to hear "Corporal, I sense an abnormal near us! From Behind!".

The second she finished her sentence, Rose turned her head around and saw and abnormal titan, running towards it. Levi turned his head to see the situation and take lead, but then noticed something was missing. Rose was missing. "That brat, where did she go?" He yelled. "Sir, I think she is heading towards the titan!" Armin replied. 

Levi focused on the surroundings of the titan and then noticed her, standing on top of her horse. She jumped off the horse, letting the horse run back to the team as it was trained. Using her ODM gear and 3d gear maneuver, she ran to the titan. 

Levi thought she would be eaten, but then so suddenly she turned around running to a tree and jumping from the branch onto the titan, slicing the nape, killing it. She whistled for her horse and then joined the team again as she catches on. 

"Armin, take the lead for a bit" Levi said as he rode back to Rose. She was completely ignoring him and focusing on her job. "What were you thinking? Taking an abnormal titan on your own? Who do you think you are?" He yelled at her, enough for everyone to hear and shiver. Rose turned, facing Levi. 

"I am Rose Basset, top of my class, A graded Cadet, 48 solo titan kills, therefore you shouldn't downgrade me this much as a Corporal, this isn't my first time killing a titan" she shot him a cold look and answer. Clearly, pissed he made his way back to the front.

**_"That little brat"_ **


	7. The woods

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the soldiers rest down for a rest after the long day, Rose stumbles upon an abnormal titan in the woods. In the verge of death, who will help her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first time writing a slow burn so I hope you don't think this is too fast for them to start a bit of kinship and having one of them starting to be confused about their feelings! Although don't worry, there's much more coming before they start falling for each other < 3
> 
> enjoy reading !

One abnormal titan was down, 12 were left. As a couple of red flaming signals were thrown, signaling titans, they were fortunately killed without any damages. Another green signal was thrown, securing safety for the teams to change their positions. 

Half a day went by, and, luckily for them, there weren't many titans. The night came by, and the teams all signaled to take a rest. They tied the horses reins around trees and gave them food and water. Each team was placed quite some distance away, just in case some abnormal titan would somehow be awake and attack them, in order to keep minimum injuries.

  
  


Sasha and Connie were setting the campfire, Rose, Jean, Armin and Mikasa were setting the tends up, Eren and Historia were making the food and Levi checked on them. 

"Armin, sit down. I'll tighten the rope for you" Rose smiled softly to Armin who she had kept an eye on for a bit now. He and Historia were a little weaker on the physical side, but that didn't mean they were useless. If they were lacking somewhere, it would mean that they were better at something else, outing the others in that field. 

And that field was strategy. They were intellectuals, very smart. The way they would make plans and make them work was amazing, fascinating. Armin nodded in agreement, happy she was helping him. He knew she didn't look down on him and appreciated him. Levi observed her and her actions. 

"Sir, we're in the need of a bit more wood in order to cook and heat us" Sasha made him snap back to reality and nodded. "Rose go pick up wood from the little forest there" he ordered her, pointing to some woods. She nodded and went right away.

As she walked through the woods, she picked up some fallen branches from trees and would rip off some big ones. "This should be enough" she talked to herself, looking at the big chunk of wood she had in front of her. 

She started walking back to the tents, but, suddenly, she heard some noises. Branches stepped on, the fresh sounds of leafs being stepped on, and bushes being brushed. Crows flew off the trees. She confirmed it to herself.It wasn't an animal or a human. A titan. The movement was quite fast, therefore, it's abnormal. 

Rose tried to remain calm, putting the branches down. She reached for her ODM Gear to get herself out as soon as possible, but, in the worst moment possible, her gear was failing on her. 'Fuck' she thought. The sound of the titan kept coming closer, but it was still quite far away. She had at least 50 seconds before she would be eaten. 

And then, it hit her. The flaming signals. That would make a noise, so the abnormal would target her immediately. She hated the thought of it, but at this moment, she needed Levi to save her. She reached out for her purple flaming signal and shot it.

Everyone turned their heads to the forest, seeing the purple flame. "What's going on? She can take a titan easily down, even an abnormal one" Jean said making everyone confused, and then it hit him. "Unless..." Levi continued running to rescue her "Unless her gear is failing on her". 

He wouldn't let any single soul under his supervision die. Using his 3D gear maneuver he made his way to her, going there in a matter of seconds . He saw the abnormal titan running towards something, making him see Rose in a split second. He shot his grapple cables to a tree, using a lot of his gas to quickly snatch her from the titan.

  
  


There she was, watching as the titan opened its mouth towards her. She was prepared to die. Though in those seconds she thought about her brother Oliver, who died in her vain. She protected herself with her blades. But then, out of nowhere, she heard the sound of ODM gear. 

As soon as she turned her head around, she saw him. In a matter of seconds, he was there, right in front of her. He wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to him as he made his way to a big, old tree with a branch where he could rest her. He put her down and looked at her carefully from head to toe seeing if she was hurt. 

"You don't have my permission to die. You're not allowed to die" he told her, in a significant yet soft and worried tone. It made her sympathize him. He quickly turned around running towards the titan. Using his 3D gear maneuver, he shot his grapple cables to one of the top branches of a tree behind him, calculating the abnormal titans next movies. 

As he attached his wires onto the titans nape, spinning like some type of grinder as his blades took down the abnormal titan almost immediately. Rose looked at him, shocked. She now knew why he was so famous. Why is he named, humanities strongest or humanities hero. It lit something inside her. It made her heart pound like crazy. 

It made her worried about herself, but she couldn't stop thinking of how hot he looked while doing that. "Am I insane?" She questioned herself, hitting her head with her hand. And there he was. Right in front of her. He sat down and looked at her. 

He reached out for her belt, connected to her ODM gear. She flustered, her face going quite red, enough for Levi to notice. "Do not get any wicked ideas, I'm removing your ODM gear to fix it, " He reminded her. Rose coughed, humiliated as she looked away, getting even red-er. 

Levi shook his head, leaving a really small, soft chuckle. Rose faced him, seeing the most rare thing in the entire universe. Levi, smiling. It was like that feeling, the thing they say you walk into only once in your life. 

She felt her stomach getting filled with so many butterflies, all flying around. She felt her body shiver. She couldn't possibly do it. Why him out of all people? Why at this time? What was going on in her mind? She felt like running laps to calm herself down. She was lost in his smile, her cheeks all burned up. She was sure that by now she was as red as a tomato. A big, red tomato.

Then suddenly, a big, loud noise was let out from some bushes. Levi grabbed Rose close to him, protecting her if another titan showed up. Her heart was beating like crazy, she felt like it was going to pop out at this moment. 

Then she brought herself back to reality. She had no time for this kind of bullshit, not here, not this type of time, and especially not with this kind of person. One who definitely wouldn't return the things she felt towards her. It would simply be a waste of time. She pushed him away, looking down. 

"It's just a rabbit, sir" she explained as she took her ODM gear, putting it on her. He nodded in agreement and then continued.

**_"Hold onto me, and don't let go"_ **


	8. Campfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Levi saves Rose, they go through quite an experience together, as tension rose up. After that, the cadets enjoyed the peaceful night with a small campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally some sauce,,, enjoy <3 !

**_"_** _Hold onto me, and don't let go"._ Rose looked at him confused, then nodded. He grabbed her by the waist once more and maneuvered through the woods. She wrapped her arms around his neck in order to keep herself from falling. It caught Levi off-guard, he stopped on a tree branch and turned his head around Rose, looking into her eyes, with her returning the look. 

Their faces were quite close to each other, causing a lot of tensions between them. "What do you want from me?" Levi hissed at her. Rose answered with her glowing eyes looking at him. Levi started walking towards her as she stepped back. The tension between them was so hot. As she was walking behind, her back hit the tree. 

There was no escape. She couldn't escape with her ODM gear either. Levi smirked as he walked towards her. He slammed his hand on the tree branch beside her head, causing her to flinch. 

Moving his hand, he made his way to her nape, grabbed her face and pulled it, inches away from his. As he broke the eye contact, he whispered into her ear "Scared, cadet?". Her whole body shivered from his voice. She couldn't stop her body from reacting. With her current confused feelings, she wanted to deny as much as possible, this wasn't doing her any justice. 

She hated to admit it, but with what was given, she would've grabbed his face and kissed him right there. 

Levi already knew everything, as it was quite obvious. That's why he decided to tease her. He didn't like her though. Not, yet. "Get your dirty mind off me, cadet" his words made her free from her mind, making her eager to beat him to whatever game he was playing. She grabbed his hand, letting herself out of his grip. Levi stood there, quite amused, but he didn't look at her.

Rose grabbed his chin with her hand lightly, turning her head towards her. "Don't get too comfortable, corporal" she expressed, glaring at him. She scoffed and then grabbed her and took her to the ground. Rose jumped off him and took some wood, after all, it was what she had come here for anyways. Levi looked at her as his mind was stressing. Why did he do that? Should he blame the mood? He's really not the person to do that. 

"How did you come up?" He asked her. He had been curious for a while now, and he wanted to find out through her and not documents. On the other hand, Rose froze, her mind going to her past memories.

She quickly took more branches and started walking towards the tents. Levi nodded, understanding her response and followed her. He could tell she was uneasy about it. Uncomfortable. They finally arrived, where everyone was waiting, worried. As long as Levi went there, they knew the titan would lose, but they couldn't help but be worried about wether Rose was injured. 

"Thank god you're okay" Mikasa said, unleashing her worries as she walked to Rose, hugging her. Everyone talked to her and checked on her, while Rose kept brushing it off saying she was okay. "Jean, could you fix my ODM gear? It failed on me, and I believe you're the best out of us with fixing them" Rose scratched her head. Jean agreed right away, taking the ODM gear and the equipment needed to fix it. 

As Connie took the wood, after a couple of minutes the fire was ready. The food was ready as well, the one thing left was the little meat that had to be smoked. Sasha looked at the meat as it was cooked, her eyes sparkling. 

Rose smiled softly and said to Sasha "Sasha, you can have my meat when it's ready to eat". Sasha turned around, facing Rose with those same sparkling eyes. She wiped her tears and hugged Rose saying over and over again "MEAT MEAT MEAT MEAT" causing everyone to laugh, except Levi who was observing them with his somehow possible cup of tea. 

"Eren, are you going to turn into a titan anytime soon? I want to see you in action" Rose called, causing everyone's attention to her. Eren looked back at her, grinning/ "I want to transform too, but unless the Captain doesn't give me the order to, I can't" he pouted in the end. A couple of conversations and laughters went around the little campfire they created. 

"We'll sleep in turns" Levi got up, officially ending the fun they were having. As everyone was settling their schedules, Rose spoke up "Actually Corporal, since you don't sleep either way, and I don't need much sleep either, I suggest we let them rest, they're still young and need energy. We can look out for titans". 

Levi looked at everyone's expressions who were quite happy with Rose's idea. They looked like little kids begging to get them a toy. "Fine whatever" He acknowledged her idea, making everyone jump happily. They all ran to their tents as they were already tired enough to sleep the second they touched the little blankets. 

Rose sat down, looking up at the sky as she enjoyed looking at the stars. She breathed deeply, enjoying the breeze, the moment. She was completely ignoring everything, she was in her own little world. 

Levi looked at her, who was looking quite attractive. As the wind blew, her hair would move in sync with the wind."Oi, get up and stand ready to protect these kids" Levi demanded her. Rose let out a sigh getting up. 

"Aren't you getting a bit too comfortable around me, cadet?" He insulted her. She let out a small laugh, causing Levi to look at her with his anger rising. 

"Okay, okay, sorry. Levi" she called him by his name. He walked towards her, ready to beat her but stopped as he thought of what he did to her last time. She giggled while running away. He just stood there, shocked. 

But he couldn't lie, he was kinda enjoying it. He had been in this team with teenagers for a few years, he needed someone closer to his age to feel a bit comfortable around.

"What the fuck is going on" Connie whispered to Jean, who was just as confused as him. "She's getting too brave these days, that woman's crazy" Connie continued, then stopped when he saw Jean's expression on his face. Jean mumbled "Crazy hot". Connie face-palmed himself, then hit Jean on the arm. 

They started laughing quietly but stopped immediately as the tent opened, revealing Levi. They acted as if they were sleeping. "Go to sleep and stop blabbering, or I'll make you eat my horses' shit" he coldly dictated, closing the tent.

_**Today was fun, kinda.** _


	9. Abnormal Titan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After guarding the place, the teams return back to their mission, facing more titans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I've been reading and doing research for these past days and checked on how much fan fiction have 1.5k+ words per chapter and I noticed quite. few grammatical mistakes I've been doing. As I can't go and re write every chapter I decided to just continue the next chapters with longer ones. I will gradually go back to my old chapters and fix some grammatical errors! 
> 
> Sorry if It looked bad! Also because it takes me more time to write chapters that have around 2k words I might not be able to update quite frequently. Maybe 1-2 times a week. because I am also a student I already have a lot fo work to do! Although writing this story is really fun, it's hard to find free time >3.
> 
> Enjoy the story!

"What are you staring at?" Levi scolded as he sat down next to Rose, who was looking at the stars in the sky, putting a good distance between her and him. She sighed as she fell behind, rather smoothly, onto the ground, lying down and focusing all of her concentration onto the sky. The sky that reminded her of Oliver. Her dearest brother whom she missed so much, whom she just wanted to say 'I'm sorry' too. She wanted to hug him. For Oliver to scold her one more time. For them, to roam around the streets of the Underground while playing with the remaining kids with. To go back to when everything was peaceful, harsh but peaceful. 

She was so lost into her memories that she hadn't noticed that Levi had been staring at her for a while now. But Levi didn't see what she saw. He saw a girl staring at the sky, so hopelessly, eyes watering as she gazed. She saw a sad girl with lonely eyes who just wanted to be comforted, to be told that it's not her fault. 

Things will get better, they have to get better. He knew this so well, too well because it was just what he went through. And he lost two. That's what broke him. Growing up with someone, showing them affection, wanting to protect them, make them laugh, just for them to die in the end, and the fault was yours. It's such a horrible feeling. 

Levi had the sudden urge to comfort her because he knows how it feels. No one comforted him when it happened to him, he had to cope the hard way. He didn't want that to happen to her too. He tried to deny it, but he couldn't as it was obvious in his mind that she was a bit special to him. 

Of course, in no way he would give any special treatment to her, he wouldn't allow his personal feelings to come to his work in any possible way. He is just related to her. He doesn't know how many people have been brought up from the underground, no matter how high his position was. So for now, it was only him and her. And both of them were broken. Just what had this place brought them up too. 

Although this wasn't the right place or time to do this. They were here to rescue Erwin and his team, not lie in the fields and look at the stars while letting your dark past tell itself to one another. 

Letting the other cadets sleep was enough already, so Levi stood up and kicked her leg lightly but enough to make her flinch and look at him. "Get up. Let's go back to our defending positions" He ordered her in a firm voice.

She got up and lost a bit of balance, however, even though it wasn't that serious, Levi's instincts made him grab her by the waist again, pulling her rather close to his body. She looked at him confused but flustered. His eyes were rather soft, for some reason. Quickly realizing his actions, he let go of her and walked away to the spot where he was guarding. Rose coughed, letting out the layer of embarrassment plastered on her face. 

She made her way back to her to her spot, thinking about what had just happened. It really wasn't doing her any justice. Slowly, without even knowing it, she was getting turned into a fool, she tried her best not to express it though. 

She was still in denial, she wanted to be in denial. 

As slowly, the night started to end, just before the titans had a chance to wake up, Levi and Rose woke up everyone. Fixing their tents, feeding their horses and getting them ready, refilling their gear, they got ready to battle again. After approximately 15 minutes when they got ready, Levi shot his green flame signal to signal each team to resume the mission. Everyone got in their position and started to ride their horses. 

As they rode through little forests and fields, they encountered a few titans, but none of them were part of those 12 abnormals that they were supposed to kill. Actually, making that 11 with the titan who Levi killed being included. 

Suddenly, 3 black flame signals are shot to the sky, one after another. 3 abnormals, in the same time. "Mikasa, go further and lead. Protect Eren and Historia at all costs," Levi ordered before he made his way to Rose in the back. 

She almost immediately turned her head and smirked, causing him to look at her rather amused "I take left, you take right?" She challenged him but ended up with getting a smack on her head.

"No, I take left, you take right. I don't know if you can take two abnormals. Be careful." His eyes were glowing flames, causing Rose's heart to beat fast. He shook his hand in disappointment and continued. "I don't want you to die in my command, that will ruin my post."Making Levi's and Rose's distance quite obvious. 

She nodded, rolling her eyes. "Roll your eyes at me one more time, and I'll roll something else" He threatened her. But the only thing that went through her mind was something rather dirty, so that caused her to choke and start blushing. 

She looked away humiliated once again only for Levi to place his hand on her neck, turning her head to face him. "Go, we don't have time for this" He ordered her once again. 

With a nod, she quickly changed the direction of her horse, running towards the right black flamed signal. After a few minutes she made it there, stopping. Everyone was dead. She looked down, although she hadn't spoken to any of them, losing a soldier is never something to be happy about. Thinking about all the bodies that they just lost, it didn't take her long to see the abnormal titan who was calmly sitting down while eating their lives away. Anger rose on her body, with every inch getting more and more tense. 

She pulled her blades out, jumping off her horse. She wanted to slice every ounce of that titan's body, to seek revenge for all the soldiers that died in the hands of that titan. Using her gear maneuver, she span around the titan, taking a look at its actions, observing it carefully. She wanted to make the titan suffer for being responsible for so many deaths. 

She cut the titan's knees, hands, and back. Jumping on it head, using her ODM gear, she shot her grapple cables onto the nape of the titan to take speed and sliced the nape, with the titan falling to its death. Rose looked at the dead soldier one last time. 

She knew the families would at least want the body of their children, but she couldn't just carry all the bodies, plus she had a mission to accomplish. "Your death will be remembered" she gave a final look. 

Just at the right moment, she felt the wave of the earth shake, and as soon as she turned around, her eyes met with another abnormal titan. "Fuck" she yelled and used her cables to shoot at a long tree. 

She managed to escape, but the titan scratched her leg, causing her to bleed. She fell on the tea branch holding onto her leg, wincing in pain. The abnormal squashed her horse. 

As she was about to take action, Levi appeared out of nowhere, killing the titan instantly. Rose watched, amazed at his skills. She started waving her blade at him to signal him that she was there, but he couldn't see her. 

Levi looked around, staring at the dead soldiers. 

But then something caught his eye. The horse. He knew it was Rose's, because the horses assigned to his team had green on their saddle. "It's not possible..." He turned around looking at the bodies. He thought she was gone. With his hands crawling down his head, he screamed in frustration "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!". 

Just as he was about to gather his senses and go back to his team, no matter what, who were the losses, he heard his name from a distance. He immediately knew the owner of the voice. It was quite weak, so he assumed it was a tree. She survived and is hiding in a tree. As he turned around looking at the trees, he noticed the light the blades gave, and he knew she was there. 

He quickly made his way to her. "You always get yourself in trouble" He started scolding Rose but then stopped the second he noticed her leg. He walked till he reached her close, taking out a rolled cloth from his pocket and starting to roll it around her injured leg to stop the blood loss. 

"I told you to be careful," he mumbled in a worried tone. She had never seen this, worried, soft side of him. Her eyes followed his face down his hands. He had blood in his hands. 

"I'm sorry, sir, your hands," Rose reached out for a handkerchief, but he stopped her. He shook his head and got up reaching his hand out to her to help her get up "Come on, hold onto me. We don't have time for chit-chat," Levi commanded coldly. 

Another perfect moment, ruined. 

Although he was right, it wasn't the time for them to do such things. She grabbed onto his hand, as Levi wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder as he made his way to his horse, trying not to waste too much gas. He grabbed her by the waist, picking her up so she could sit down on his horse. Her eyes were locked on him as he took the seat in front of her. After getting ready, just before he started riding, he grabbed her arms from behind, wrapping them around his waist so he could stop her from falling. 

There she was, having her arms wrapped around humanities greatest hero. Her whole body was so tense she could explode from blushing. "Hiya!" He shouted, and the horse immediately started running. Although she excepted it, the sudden speed of the ride made her flinch, so she held tighter onto him. 

After a while, he finally joined the team back. The team looked worried at her. "She got a slight scratch from an unexpected abnormal. After we fight the titans and get Erwin's team back, if there's space, she can have one of the extra horses" Levi looked at some extra horses that were attached to the riding horses by a rope. They always had these in case of an accident like this. 

They all nodded as Levi continued "If there's no available spot, I'll keep her here with me.We have 7 abnormal titans left," Levi shouted so the whole team could hear. "I doubt Hange will try to take one alive, but if it tries to hurt you, which, of course, is the intention of their existence. Kill it" He ordered making himself very clear. 

Just then Sasha yelled "Sir, I see the castle! It's surrounded by titans! I think it's time to shoot the red flame and signal the final operation!". Levi finally got his signal and ordered Armin to do what Sasha said.

_**The final flame was shot.** _


	10. Erwin's team

The last signal was thrown. All the teams were in their positions observing the situation before them. Seeing the tall, lonely tower, surrounded by titans, slowly falling down to bits. There were dead body parts everywhere.

Levi scanned the whole field and noticed a 7-feet-long abnormal who looked stronger than the other abnormals. "Mikasa. The 7-feet, abnormal. You will come with me." He called her, with Mikasa giving an immediate response. 

Then Levi continued "Jean, protect Historia. And Eren, if it gets out of hand. Turn into a titan".

All the team leaders raised their hands up to show that they're ready for battle. Being the current mission commanders, Levi raised his horse up on one side while Hange did on the other, and they all marched in.

As they made their way to the open, titans almost immediately found them and started attacking them. Jumping off their horses, the cadets started taking down the titans one by one, leaving the abnormals to team captains and Levi's squad which was quite experienced.

Mikasa and Levi made their way to the 7-feet titan as it was already killing cadets. With their excellent tactics, it didn't take the Ackerman's too long to put the titan down. On the other hand, even though she was injured, Rose was still killing titans. 

Although not abnormals, but normal small titans. The pain in her leg wouldn't allow her to work as perfect as she was capable of.

As soon as they secured the titans' deaths, they hurried inside the tower to find the commanders team and commander Erwin himself. Lucky for them, they did. They had all been under, and had found a safe spot from the titans and had killed a couple of 1-3 metered ones who had made their way in. 

Their supplies had been emptied, and their horses weren't there, that's what had cost them so many lives and this situation. Quickly they gave them the supplies and checked for injuries, treating them.

"Rose, get yourself treated" Historia whined, pushing her to the medics. Rose calmly stopped her "No Historia, please stop. They need it more than I do" she smiled, patting her head. 

Levi on the other hand was quite hesitant on having her treated. But he wouldn't let his personal feelings meddle into this. Erwin's team was priority to be safe. 

They decided not to sleep during the night at all as it was quiet from titan's during the night, and that they needed to get back safely to continue treating the soldiers more, and it was already dangerous. Since the titans disappeared during the night for some sort of reason, they decided on that.

Luckily, Rose got herself an extra horse. "Whoever doesn't have a horse, stay back" Erwin shouted as there clearly weren't a lot of horses left, and being 2 people per horse maximum, there were still people left. 

She rode around looking for someone who needed a horse so she could ride with them, she clearly didn't want anyone to be left behind. No one wanted, they were trying everything not to fall in that position. 

She stopped at two girls who were panicking. It looked as if they were a couple. "No I'm not leaving without you," one demanded, while the other one was begging her to find a horse because she was injured and clearly couldn't ride one. Something about that made her break.

Love. It's all about sacrificing. Even though you will get hurt, even though it's better for you to do a certain thing, you still put your loved one before you because you want them safe. You want to treat their wound and comfort them. 

Without realization, Levi popped on her mind. She thought about all the times he had saved her, taught her things. She was always there bothering him. The image of him sleeping so peacefully. She wanted to look at his relaxed face for so much longer. She wanted to be there to comfort him, to give him love. 

But she was a cadet, and he was a captain. 

She jumped off her horse, walking up to the girls and giving the leash to them with nothing but a warm smile and leaving them clueless but thankful.

It didn't take her long to start panicking about herself. "Is there any extra horse for me, or are all they all occupied?" She whispered to Connie, trying to get herself out of the trouble that would occur with Levi if she didn't. 

Connie sadly shook his head no, feeling sad about her. She let out a deep sigh as everyone was already on their horses, ready for the signal. And she had no way of getting on the carriages as they were also occupied with injured cadets. She walked to Mikasa asking her.

"Hey, can I ride the horse with you?" She cut herself off, looking at Mikasa's face expression, not taking her long to notice another cadet that was already sitting behind her. 

She sighed, but then suddenly felt her wrist being grabbed, turning around only to face someone she didn't want to face at all. Levi. "Sir, I don't have a horse" she admitted, looking at his scary expression with quite a sad look. 

He shook his head, not letting go of her hand while he made his way to his horse. He picked her up, causing them to be the center of attention. Even Erwin, who was making sure no one was left behind, stopped to observe them. Levi sat her on his horse, then sat in front of her, making himself steady. 

"I told you, you will ride with me if there are no extras. What's so thick in that skull of yours?" He mumbled just for them two to hear. Levi's team was quite normal because they had seen this scene before, but on the other hand, the other teams were all staring in shock as they saw her arms wrapped around his waist, Levi Ackerman's waist. 

Levi would rather let someone behind that ride on the same horse as them.

Quickly they came back to their senses as Erwin shouted in command. "We begin our mission to return home now! Everyone, on their assigned positions and start riding". And so, they long night and ride started upon them.

Silence. As they were riding their way back home, everyone was having their little chat's with people they were riding with to kill the awkwardness because you couldn't really hear the others because of the loud noises the horses' feet made as they hit the ground. 

Rose was really nervous. On the other hand, she didn't know if she should break the ice between their silence or just keep her mouth shut because it was Levi who she was riding with.

Although it hurt her ego, she couldn't stop and admit the fact that her leg was in such strong pain. It stung so much, it made her let out a few winces of pain. She thought Levi wasn't hearing her, but he in fact heard every little sound she let out.

"Why are you so damn foolish? What are you an amateur? What A grade cadet lets an abnormal injure their leg like that? Do you have any idea how infected your leg is going to be when you arrive at the training camp?" She stayed quiet trying to hold her tears as he coldly practically cursed and degraded her. But he was right, she was really acting as if she was an amateur on the battle field. 

"You will get punished for your poor work" Levi snapped at her, which made her flinch. Levi raising his voice at her was definitely something she didn't want to experience.

"I get it, I get it, so please stop always yelling at me. I know I acted like an idiot, but what happened, happened. I can't change the past" she groaned at him. Levi didn't reply to her and just kept riding the horse. They were nearly there, probably an hour left of riding. 

Rose was starting to get tired, and the boredom wasn't helping her out in any way. Of course, everyone was being careful of the titans even though the chances of them popping out were at about 3%, as it was a deep night already, the only light they had were the glass shade lanterns they had with them. 

The fact that Rose hadn't slept for probably more than 24 hours and all the titan fighting made her tired. Levi felt some sudden weight on his back. It didn't take him long to figure out what had happened. Without her knowledge, she had rested her head on Levi's back, passing out.

"There's definitely something going on over there" Historia said to Mikasa who was also staring at them. She sighed and said, "Come on, Levi in love? I bet you he's going to give her a punishment for passing out. Also, she wouldn't go that low" Mikasa belted the last sentence, giving Historia a laugh. 

Mikasa still holds a grudge at Levi for beating Eren a few years back.

Successfully, after another hour they safely arrived, they were extremely lucky for having another mission with only 14 deaths. Levi shook his back, waking her up. It didn't take long for her to realize what she had done. 

She let out a weird noise, making Levi turn around to look at her. "Corporal, I'm so sorry I didn't mean to, I accidentally" she tried to excuse herself, but he didn't give her any specific reaction. He got off the horse and helped Rose because of her injured leg. 

He left her there without a word, making his way to Hange and Erwin to speak regarding the mission. The team got into their positions. 

After a few minutes, Levi made his way back. "Mission, 'Wall Maria Tower' was successfully finished with 14 deaths, none from our team. Luckily, no one was left behind. Everyone will be having a break day tomorrow, and we shall resume training after tomorrow normally. Dismissed" he reported. 

The cadets listened carefully and saluted him before leaving. Rose thought she was let off the hook, but Levi called her as soon as she decided to leave. 

"Where do you think you're going, Basset? You're coming with me to set down your punishments for sleeping on me," He dictated, making her embarrassed. Everyone's faces were on the verge of breaking out laughing, but they held it in. 

As Rose followed him, humiliated, she could swear she heard them let out laughs. 'Those rascals' she thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all might wanna get prepared for the next chapter, just saying >.>.


	11. Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi takes care of Rose's wounds, causing something to happen.

Not long after, they entered his office. "Sit down," he spoke, and she sat down on the couch, she sat down last time. He left the room, in what she guessed he was going to bring something. Rose sat there, anxious, worried if she was going to be beaten or something. Then on the other hand, her heart was racing. 

She wasn't expecting him to do anything with her, but just the thought of them two being alone, together, made her mind all crazy. 

She clapped back to reality when she heard the door open, revealing Levi with a box in his hands. He closed the door, proceeding with locking it. Rose suddenly felt terrified, she thought she was going to die at this point. 

As Levi made his way to her, her eyes kept opening more, in fear. He kneeled before her, opening the box. 

She jumped thinking he was actually going to hurt her. "Calm down, I'm just going to treat your wound," He stated, making her relax. But then yet again she was rather confused. He took off her boot, then continued with taking her belt off her left leg where she was injured. He took a knife out of the box, with her flinching. He looked up at her, making eye contact with her. 

His eyes were serious as usual, but then out of nowhere, they softened a little, assuring her he wasn't going to harm her. Rose calmed down, letting him continue. As he was ripping a part of her pants off, where she was injured, he thought of her face. It was kinda troubling him, he had been thinking of her too much these days. 

As he looked at her injury, he sighed to himself. As he guessed, it was already infected quite a bit. He looked at her, pissed. She gulped down as their eyes were staring into each other again. 

Returning to focus on her leg, Levi stated as he took alcohol, ointment, sutures and a needle to stitch her leg. "You need about 12 stitches, and your leg is infected, so it's going to hurt." He looked at her, and then realized how terrified she was. He took out a cloth and gave it to her.

"Put it in your mouth and bite into it if you think it will hurt that much" He hissed, but she really did. It was kind of amusing to him. 

A specialized cadet that kills giants for a living was scared of a needle and thread. He took the alcohol out and started pouring it on her wound to clean it. She winced in pain, closing her eyes. After a few minutes, the wound was clean. He covered the wound for a bit before he took the suture and needle and started sticking her up. 

"Levi, stop" she moaned in pain. Levi stopped, shocked at the sound she let out. He felt like his heart stopped. Looking up at her, he saw her face which was all red and sweating. He suddenly had the urge to do something but held himself back, trying to stop his pleasures. He finished the stitching as she repeated the same action over and over. 

He tried to focus on any signs of infections, which luckily had calmed down and weren't that extreme. He took out a bandage from the box, wrapping it around her leg and tightening it, but not that tight for her wound to hurt from it. 

"Fuck" she groaned, taking out her cloth from her mouth, in pain. He looked at her silently and deeply. She looked back, confused. He looked calm and serious, but something else wasn't. He was furious inside. The lonely lit lantern in their room, right next to Levi who was treating her, had already set the tension so high. 

Rose decided to be the one to take a step further, she was scared, but she wanted to set her feeling straight. She wanted to know whether he would take another step or draw a line between them.

Taking a hair elastic, she tied her hair up, revealing her neck skin, down her revealing collarbones. Levi just stared at her and realized what she was doing. He grabbed her wrist to stop her, but there she was, acting all clueless. His insanity has reached his limit. He decided to cross that line he wanted to maintain stable for so long. 

He pushed her body, laying her down as he moved on top of her. Breathing onto her neck, he whispered "Don't try to play around with me. You can't win against me," he groaned near the end as he felt her back arch back, with her upper body collapsing with his. 

Rose was at this point begging him to go insane, she wanted to tease him more, so he could give her what she wanted. She might be a serious woman, but her pleasures wouldn't let her stay calm. 

She teased him as she reached her hand to her collarbones, going lower. Levi was shocked at her actions, at this point he was left with nothing but two choices. He would either act like he was going to beat her or spend the night with her. 

"Stop it," he ordered telling himself and her to stop having those thoughts. She took the hand she was touching herself and placed it on his nape, making him look at her. 

She wrapped her calves around him, pushing his member against her. Levi was so close to his climax. He was trying to resist her so bad. She noticed and pulled his face closer to her as she whispered, seductively, "What are you waiting for?". 

That sentence, that was the climax, the turning point for Levi. 

He looked at her, fire glowing in his eyes. He crashed his lips onto hers, furiously as his hunger for her lips had also reached the top. Placing his left head next to her head and the right one on her right thigh, he pushed in their bodies, practically attaching them to each other as he deepened the kiss. 

Rose cupped his cheeks, giving everything she had been waiting for so long. Oh, how she had been waiting to feel his lips against her, crashing against her body. 

Levi put his hand that was against her head, under her waist, pulling her up, with her now sitting on his lap. Slowly his lips drifted from her lips going down to her neck. 

She gasped for air by the long kiss whilst Levi was stable, continuing on kissing her there. He started sucking her neck, leaving all kinds of marks to let people know she was owned. She let out small moans in between his sucking, her hand going through his now, messy hair as he let hickeys on her. Down there, she was already wet. 

Her body was on fire, and so was his. She cupped his cheeks, stopping him from all the neck kisses as he looked at her, a bit confused. 

"Corporal, I..." She breathed heavily. Levi thought about his actions, whether he did something too much, or this was all wrong, what he was doing was unacceptable. He pushed her away and got up, starting to regret what he did. She immediately got up grabbing his wrist to stop him. He turned around, giving her a look. 

He thought she just told him to stop, but what was on her mind now? "Corporal" She stopped and then started her sentence again "Levi I". She tightened her grip onto him. He turned around, letting go of her grip rather harshly and answered. "Stop this nonsense. You are my cadet, and I'm your corporal. That's all. We got carried away because of the mood, that's all. I will never like you, why would I". 

His words broke right through her hard. What a way to get rejected.As she started to feel regret, she realized what mistake she had done. She wouldn't be able to take any of this back. Then Levi continued "I'll take off your punishment I had planned as an apology for my mistake. Dismissed" he explained to her. 

Rose stood still, clenching her hands into fists as she looked down in humiliation. As Levi walked to his desk, he noticed that she didn't leave, he looked at her and noticed she was looking down. He couldn't stand it. It drove him insane too. It would be better if he cut her off before anything happens. 

He didn't want to be close to her. Everyone close to him died in the end. As he ran his hands through his hair in frustration, he yelled at her "I said dismissed!" Making her jump. She quickly saluted him, grabbing her stuff as she left. 

She ran to her dorm, storming in and jumping on her bed, causing all the girls to wake up. Sasha jumped out of her bed to check in on her, but Mikasa pulled her back in time, shaking her head, telling her not to disturb her. They all went to sleep again, hearing Rose's silent sobs. 

Everyone woke up in the morning as usual, but Rose slept through half the day, waking up at around 3 pm. She stared at the wood in front of her which held the bed that was on top of hers.

"Why did I do those embarrassing things? Since when was I this foolish? I want to disappear. How will I face him again?" she slapped her face with her hands in embarrassment. _'I will never like you, why would I'_. His words came back to her, and so did her broken heart. 

She tried to cover what he said to her with her embarrassing actions, but her broken heart would yell something else. 

She got up from her bed, walking to her desk as she stared at her. "I'll cut everything that made him do that" she said, trying to keep herself from sobbing as all that went down were her silent tears, but her face expressed anger. 

She was mad at herself for falling so fast for an emotionless person. She tied her hair, and taking the blade, she cut her tail bone-length hair. As the hair fell to the ground, she looked at her reflection in the window, staring at herself as her hair was now in the length of somewhere between her neck line and shoulder length. 

She touched her neck, remembering the marks he left her. Slapping her neck hard, she left marks on herself, blending them in with his marks. She winced in pain as she felt her neck that was burning hot from all the slaps. 

The door opened, revealing Hange. They came in jumping and happy as they usually were, but then stopped when they looked at Rose, and the whole room. Her clothing and gear were all unorganized, her now long hair was on the ground, and there she was, her face and neck all red. Hange rushed to her, pulling Rose into a hug. 

They didn't know what was going on, but the thought that she felt like that made them sad. "Why are you sad? What happened? Talk to me" They cupped Rose's cheeks so she would look at them. 

"I fucked up, he doesn't even like me. Now I'm just embarrassed and broken" she started sobbing as she gave herself up, resting in Hange's embrace. 

"So you do like Levi. If you did something humiliating then, I'll have to give you that" they tried cracking a joke, but it didn't work. Hange pat her head, suddenly grabbing her up. Rose was caught off-guard but still looked at Hange. 

They held both of her hands and started spinning around with her while jumping as they made weird faces. As much as she felt broken, Hange made her smile and laugh. "That's more, I like it" Hange pulled her in a hug once again. 

"Pretty girls don't cry over 5'2 short men with anger issues, now do they?" They mumbled as they continuously patted her head. 

"Come on, let's go eat together" Hange said, grabbing her hand as they pulled her to the canteen. As they got their food and went to an empty table, everyone looked at them because of Rose's very visible hair change and her not so red but still red neck. 

"There! An empty seat" Hange exclaimed, as they ran to the table, putting their tray there. Rose followed silently as she noticed that Levi was there, making no eye contact with him. 

They ate their food as Hange started to talk about some scientific things to kill the awkwardness. 

Without notice, Rose's eyes drifted to Levi. She looked at him as he drank his tea in quietness, listening to his commanders' talk that he was sitting with. She hadn't noticed that Hange had also stopped talking and was looking at her, who was looking at him. 

Levi turned his head, his eyes connected with Rose's. He looked at her with the same, cold, emotionless glare. She looked away immediately, grabbing her tray and getting up. "Sorry Hange, I'm done with the food, I'll go rest" she excused herself, leaving the canteen. 

Hange looked at her leave, they turned their head and looked at Levi, who was following Rose with his eyes, and with a sudden lift, he got up and left the canteen as well, assuming that he followed. As the doors closed, Hange looked at their food on their tray. 

**_"Why won't you even look at me?"._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kinda iffy about this chapter but lots of feelings are thrown ._.


	12. the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With a twist of events, the truth about Rose will be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for not updating the past week! I have been really loaded with homework and I wanna deliver the best I can and write things I won't regret. Please understand that I might have some things to do outside writing < 3.
> 
> Enjoy !

"Why won't she even look at me?" Hange stared at their food as they mumbled. "Who do you want to look at you?" They heard Moblit's voice, looking up, they saw Moblit pull the chair out, where Rose was sitting, taking a seat. He smiled softly at them. Just like Hange longed for Rose to look at them, Moblit wanted them to look at him too. But he didn't make it obvious nor tell anyone. He kept it to himself, just like always.

Rose walked through the halls, trying to find a place to hide before her tears ran out on their own. She walked through the bathrooms, then stopped before thinking whether she should go in. Then she thought, 'if there's women inside, I'll just act as if I'm on my period... but if there's men. 

I'm alone' she sighed and barged in the bathroom, she couldn't fight her tears anymore. Closing the door, she fell on the floor, crying. Fortunately, no one was there, she could free herself. She let out the pain from her heart. 

Whilst having her own episode, she heard male's voices coming to the bathroom, with one of them saying "hold on guy's I gotta pee I'll be right back" she quickly got up and started washing her face when suddenly after a bit of silence she heard the same voice fading while saying "Actually, let's go pee somewhere else". 

She sighed in relief and looked at herself in the mirror with those dead eyes. Who knew love was this painful? She was so embarrassed and hurt at the same time. She was always seen as a serious cadet who was always excellent, but this whole squad made her break that image. 

They got to see the real her, which caused her heart to soften. She cupped her left cheek, crying silently. "Every time, every god damn time you open your heart. All you do is get hurt. Why are you so damn dumb?".

On the other side of the door, Levi was standing, listening to her cries and words she told herself in silence with his arms crossed as he rested his back on the wall next to the bathroom door. He stood there so no one would find out about her.

Each time someone would want to go in, he would shoot a glare, making all of them turn around and look.

"Why does everyone I love either leave me or die?" He heard her broken words, making him think the same thing as she did. Everyone he loves either leaves him or dies too.

"Why are you standing there?" Erwin spoke to him, making Levi's mind come back to where he left it. He replied "I'll come in a minute. You can go ahead". Erwin simply nodded, walking away with some of other commanders and cadets.

Levi opened the bathroom door, seeing Rose on the ground, holding onto a drawing, seemed to be her brother. She looked up at him, coldly, catching Levi off-guard.

Her eyes seemed different. She had a different aura around her. But he didn't show it. He just thought it. Getting up, she saluted him and walked passed him, not giving him a single look or word.

As she was walking to her room, a man pulled her into a room. She bowed to him in fear. "What have you been doing? Why can't you stick to the plan?" As she looked up, she looked at the man in front of her. 

"We had a deal. You would go up the surface only if you killed that traitor Levi. I suffered so much because of him. I even had to deal with Erwin!" He exclaimed. That was it. She had to pay a price to go up. 

Just like Levi, she was there only because of bad men. But she had no choice "I'm sorry sir. I'll do better" She excused herself, running out of the room to her dorm, falling onto the bed as she drained herself of sleep in worry, how could she kill him?It's impossible. 

She had been so carried away with socializing that she forgot what she was here about in the first place.

And that's how everything changed. Rose never exchanged any words with Levi or anyone, only when needed. She didn't want to get attached, she didn't want to get hurt again. That was the moral of her story, her life. 

"We need to do something about this. Rose has just drastically changed. It's like she changed from colored to black and white" Armin stated, worried about her. Mikasa, Eren and Armin were sitting on a staircase, discussing the problem. 

Nobody knew what happened to her or why it happened, but the girls had a bit of a vague image of what happened. Mikasa knew it had to do with a man or woman, but she also knew she wouldn't be this dramatic over it. 

Something else had to have been going on in her life. She wanted to respect her privacy, but she couldn't help the fact of being worried about whether she was fine. Not physically, but mentally. As they were talking, like being summoned, Rose walked past. 

"Rose-" Eren said but had his mouth shut from Mikasa, signaling him to stay low. All three of them hid as they saw her sit down, looking at the sky. She looked up at the sky, sighing as her mind filled with useless thoughts again. 

" What are you doing here?" Hange asked as they sat down next to her. They cupped her cheeks, making her soulless face look at her. 

They teared up, pulling her into a hug as they trembled. 

"Who turned you into this? What happened? Talk to me. Rose" She shook her, trying to bring her back, but she just stared at her like a dead body. It hurt her too. It hurt her how everyone was going to hate her if they found out, how she would hate herself, how Hange would hate her. 

She wanted to distance herself so they wouldn't get hurt when she does it. "Was it Levi?" They said coldly. Hearing his name made her flinch. 

"What do they mean, Levi?" Eren whispered at Mikasa and Armin. Mikasa looked silently, replying to Eren with her eyes. 

"Come on, let's go confront him" Hange grabbed her, pulling her up. Rose let go of her grip looking at her with those dead eyes Hange didn't want to experience again. The first time they met Rose, she had those same dead eyes. And it was because she was doing she didn't want to. Joining the Survey Corps. 

"Leave me alone" She walked away, leaving Hange there. Mikasa started to walk towards Rose, but Armin stopped her, letting her know that it would blow their cover, so she stood there in frustration. 

Hange sat back down with her hands on her face, clearly overwhelmed. The three of them felt so bad about her, but they decided to let her think her thoughts in peace alone.

Rose was so mad for being so selfish and ignorant towards her most trusted friend. She broke Hange's heart twice. She barged in an empty bathroom, at least that's what she thought. 

She started aggressively washing her face with ice-cold water, then looked at the mirror once again, trying to realize who the person in the mirror was. A dead girl, a girl with no choice. She had no time to die. 

She started hitting the mirror over and over again while sobbing in anger, sadness, guilt, grief, a broken heart.

As she gradually punched the mirror harder each time, her hands started bleeding, and her screams held more and more pain. 

Steps quickly came behind her, closer and closer, getting heavier each time. Her mind didn't process the fact that she wasn't alone. She thought she had been alone, but someone had been there too, in one of the cabins. 

As he looked at her bleeding, his heart clenched in this unusual feeling of pain. 

Rose felt a grab on her wrist, turning her around, with her facing the person she had been hurt from the most, Levi. 

He looked at her, red, messed-up face. Her knees started giving up from the pain her heart was giving her. He noticed it, grabbing Rose into his embrace as he sat down on the floor with her in his arms. He pet her soft hair slowly, trying to calm her down. 

"Why are you here" She stuttered, not being able to look at him in the eyes. She grabbed onto his shirt tightly, longing for his embrace. 

"Leave" she sobbed to him. Her mind was telling him to leave, but her heart wanted him to stay. He stayed silent and just let her have her moment. 

He didn't like the idea of messing with her feelings again, but he knew she needed someone to comfort her. He just happened to be there. At least that's what he wanted to think. He stood there in silence for 10 minutes, then got up and walked out the bathroom.

"Why...are you leaving...." Rose tried to reach him but saw the door close. She started to close her eyes because of how tired she was. But then the door opened with Sasha, Connie and Jean barging in.

_**And then her eyes closed.** _


End file.
